This invention pertains to radar and communication antenna systems. More particularly this invention pertains to monopulse antenna systems wherein the antenna system provides means not only for concentrating the electromagnetic radiation pattern of the antenna but also for tracking of objects or sources tihin the radiation pattern of the antenna.